Times of our Lives
by Niniel Kirkland
Summary: No matter which reality we are in, Roderich and Gilbert will always find each other in the end... A collection of short PruAus stories, because we all need these precious dorks in our lives.
1. Flowers In the Rain

Hello everyone! It was PruAusWeek2016 two weeks ago on Tumblr and... I wrote six short texts on the occasion. Thought I might post them here as well?

This will be all about PruAus. And maybe I'll post some other short stories here... Enjoy!

Also, happy birthday Austria.

* * *

Prompts: Rainy Day + Flowers

Rating: K

Warnings: none

Disclaimer: the characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

Flowers In the Rain

It was supposed to be spring already. Yesterday trees were green and flowers started to bloom under the bright sun.

And today was nothing but a rain-soaked day, saddening Roderich. They had planned a picnic. A moment of intimacy on the green grass, just the two of them, just Gilbert, Roderich, fine food and a glass of wine. Their skins warmed by the sun that had returned after a too long winter. A light wind in their hair. And bliss in their hearts to share a moment together.

But nothing would go as planned. How could they possibly go for a picnic when it was raining so hard? From his bedroom window, he couldn't even see the street. Everything was dark and the rain just kept falling from the sky, as if to mock him and their soon-to-be canceled picnic.

Sad, Roderich picked up the phone and called Gilbert. The same idea had crossed his lover's mind and they agreed to go for a picnic later in the season, when the weather wouldn't be as changeable as it was now. But Roderich could hear the disappointment in Gilbert's voice. They hung up. Roderich felt his heart sink in his chest. What should have been a lovely, lazy day would be no more than a boring, solitary one.

He fixed some tea and grabbed a book, curled up on the couch, and started reading without really feeling like it.

He was struggling to finish the third chapter when he heard someone knocking on his door. He got up and opened the door, intrigued. He was really surprised to find Gilbert under an umbrella, flashing him a bright smile.

"Hello, Roderich!"

"Gilbert! But… But what are you doing here?"

"Just passing by to show you something."

"Nervermind, come in! You're soaked…"

"Nah. I need you to come with me, Specs."

"Where to?"

"Just… Trust me on this, okay? I just have something to show you."

Roderich took a coat with him and followed Gilbert under the rain, walking really close to him, holding the umbrella, the both of them trying to be protected from the rain as much as they could manage. Roderich felt better already, Gilbert was joyfully chatting and making him laugh like no one else could.

After almost twenty minutes walking, Gilbert stopped in front of a building entirely made of glass.

"Here we are."

"A… Greenhouse?" Roderich asked.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"See, we can enjoy flowers in the rain."

Roderich smiled and kissed Gilbert on the lips. Maybe that wasn't the date they had planned, but it was just as good.

* * *

The are other stories to come soon! Hope you liked this one...

Feel free to leave a little review!


	2. Well Respected Men

PruAus Week 2016 ; Day 2

Prompts : _duel_ or dance + bonus! Historical event : Second Schleswig War : Prussia and Austria _versus_ Denmark !

Rating : K+

No warning

Disclaimer : characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya + _A Well Respected_ Man belongs to The Kinks, I just borrowed and modified their song's title.

* * *

Well Respected Men

 _Vienna, 1864._

Pain. Sweat. Short breath. His whole body was tensed. His hands were shaking. They were so close. Gilbert's sword against his chest. And Gilbert's smirk so close to his own lips. God knows how Roderich wished he was able to punch him in the face.

"I won," the albino stated with pride and some teasing.

"You _cheated,_ is what you did!" Roderich replied, outraged. "You asked for a fencing duel and you cannot even respect the rules!"

"Come on, Roderich! You know damn well fencing won't help you kick some Danish asses! There's no rule on a battlefield, only the art of fighting. I won."

"I did understand the first time, thank you very much."

"Oh no. Are you... Is your pride hurt because I won?" Gilbert asked with a proud grin.

"Ah! How could a barbarian soldier hurt my pride?"

"Barbarian? Is that so? Alright, Roddy. Show me what a gentleman you are!"

The Austrian put his sword away and wiped the sweat off his face with his handkerchief.

"Follow me to the music room."

Gilbert obliged. He walked a few steps behind the musician and entered a huge room with plain white walls, golden moldings and large windows offering a wonderful view of the manor garden. There Roderich sat, in front of a polished piano.  
Gilbert remained standing, a few feet away from the pianist. Without further argument, the pale fingers started to play. Gilbert recognised it as a concerto by Mozart. He smiled while listening to the music, staring at Roderich whose hands were relentlessly moving across the black and white keys. It felt like nothing else existed but the piano, the music, and Roderich.

The instrument fell silent way too soon to Gilbert's liking, but Roderich faced him again with an inquiring look.

"So?"

"Brilliant. As always."

"You must admit that music is a true art, unlike fighting."

"I never said it wasn't!" Gilbert replied. "By the way..."

The albino took a few steps under Roderich's violet gaze and took the flute that was waiting for a player. His usual smirk still on the lips, he started playing, producing a cheerful melody and staring at Roderich's incredulous expression.  
When he finished his little masterpiece, he asked:

"So?"

"...Surprising."

"I won?" Gilbert asked hesitantly.

"..."

Roderich could not fight these puppy eyes forever...

"Yes, you won, Mister Perfect!"

"Don't be such a sore loser, Roddy. I love you too."


	3. This Christmas Would Be Lonely

Disclaimer : I don't own Hetalia nor Prussia and Austria.

As December is coming to an end, I thought I might as well post two one-shot I wrote for PruAus Advent Calendar 2016 (hosted on tumblr) before it's too late.

Here, treat yourself with some PruAus fluff to end the year.

Title inspired by _Lonely this Christmas,_ a Mud's song!

* * *

This Christmas Would Be Lonely Without You

Crisp air, but no snow -not yet, Roderich hoped. It didn't keep him from feeling the Christmas mood, anyway. How could he possibly avoid it? Lights had been set all over Vienna a few weeks ago, houses had been decorated and Christmas trees had popped up everywhere. The famous and usual Christmas markets were back. Roderich definitely couldn't avoid all the Christmas vibes thrown at him. Not that he minded anyway.

He loved wandering in the city as the night was falling, and his favourite place was Freyung, which hosted a nice Christmas market every year. He had an afternoon off and spent it there, walking up and down the alleys, listening to the music that played starting from five o'clock, observing strangers and trying to figure out what their stories were. He wasn't particularly good at it, but it passed the time and he enjoyed it, watching without being seen. Free. Alone. Just him, the music and bypassers.

He was in front of a stand, enjoying a hot cocoa that smelled like gingerbread and cinnamon when a man trying to avoid a collision with another customer suddenly stepped aside and bumped into Roderich, a hot and very liquid hot cocoa escaping that man's hand and splashing all over Roderich's favourite trenchcoat. The clumsy man stayed up on his feet, holding onto Roderich to remain standing, while the guy who had caused all of this didn't see what happened.

To be honest, Roderich had not either. It had happened so fast he didn't realize. He was there sipping his cocoa in a crisp and dark afternoon. Then next thing he knew, a red woollen beanie was scratching his neck and firm hands were wrapped around his shoulders because a stranger had just lost his balance and-

« Scheisse ! »

Roderich had to admit the stranger had a point there. « Scheisse » indeed. Because he had ruined his trenchcoat with an everlasting hot cocoa smudge on it.

« I'm so sorry, Sir ! » the beanie-boy apologized.

The man took a few steps back from Roderich who had frozen, while staring blankly at the spot on his coat.

« I didn't want to- I- I'm so- Jeez, if only people watched where they're heading to... Did I burn you ? »

« No. » Roderich finally answered. « You sure burnt my coat, though. »

If Roderich's intentions were to put the stranger at ease, it didn't work. It was not as if that man was guilty, though. Right? The only thing he wanted was saving his cocoa from a collision, and had ended up ruining his and Roderich's drinks in yet another collision.

Roderich tried to stay calm even if he knew, deep down, that the situation was hopeless. Chocolate never forgives. His coat was wasted for ever. He gently took off his trenchcoat and started to clean it with some tissues while the stranger stared. When Roderich started to shiver, only wearing his scarf on a shirt, he felt the urge to say something.

« Don't you want to... I don't know, go somewhere and wash it ? With water ? »

« It won't work anyway... » Roderich mumbled.

« You can't stay like that ! Put it on, I don't want you to catch a cold on top of that ! You're shaking ! »

« I'm not- »

« It's freaking minus 10 degrees ! ... Sir. »

« I can't put that on. »

« You should though. »

« It's dirty. »

« It's warm. »

« I can't wear it ! »

The stranger sighed and grabbed Roderich's wrist, coaxing him into following him through the market.

« Wait- What are you doing?! » the brunette protested.

« Gotta find something to keep you warm, Specs. I would feel responsible for you getting sick. »

« Let me go ! »

« No. I made a terrible mistake and I have to fix it. » the guy returned blatantly. « If only you'd just let me... »

Roderich opened wide eyes and for the first time since their, uh, let's say, brutal meeting, he offered some attention to the man. They were walking, the unlucky Austrian trying his best to keep up the pace, and he could only see the side of his face, but -damn- it was some gorgeous sight. Not that Roderich realised, not at all, his entire mind was busy with thoughts of his coat, his hot cocoa, a perfect afternoon ruined and a stranger about to abduct him. Of course.

In the red hat, a pale face with silvery hair. The eyes, quickly scanning through the stalls, were red and almost mad. Maybe because of their colour, quite unusual. Roderich had never seen more surprising and fascinating eyes before. The man was taller than him, but not that much. His hold was strong, but something in his way of moving told Roderich he could be gentle and delicate -at times.

« There. »

They stopped in front of a stall and Roderich had to restrain a sarcastic comment.

« Christmas sweaters. Really ? »

« That could do until you get home safely. »

« That's ugly and ridiculous, and you're- »

« Buying one for you and forcing you to wear it. »

« Insane. »

« Shut it. Which one do you want, Specs ? »

« Is it a way to talk to people you just met ? »

The man backed off from the moose sweater he was admiring and faced Roderich with a bright smile.

« Well, right. Let me introduce you to my awesome self who's going to solve all your problems. I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt, at your service. »

And finally Roderich gave up and smiled back, because the dramatic way the man had used to introduce himself was, all in all, funny.

« Roderich Edelstein. »

« So, Roddy. Which one do you want ? »

The brunette rolled his eyes but took a look at all the ugl- _colourful_ and original sweaters that the stall displayed.

« You really want to buy me one of these... Things ? »

« Yes. I bet you don't have any. »

« Correct. »

« It's an essential outfit, though. »

« I don't see why. »

« Because there's an international day for it and you definitely want to be a part of it. Now stop talking. Look ! This one has Rudolph on it. »

« It's called a reindeer, you ignorant. »

« So rude. Let's try the one with the Santa, then. »

« I'm not a kid ! »

« Who cares ? We are all children for Christmas. This one then. »

He showed Roderich a red sweater with little trees on it and Roderich frowned.

« Nah. Let's see... Oh, look ! This is the perfect one ! » Gilbert exclaimed triumphantly.

It was dark blue with a snowman and snowflakes on it. But the snowman was smiling with a warm cup of hot cocoa in his fingers made of branches. Roderich smiled at the sight.

« It is quite accurate I guess... » he let out.

« Yay ! Try it on, Roderich ! Please ! »

The brunette rolled his eyes once again, for good measure, but put the sweater on anyway. He was tired of fighting, and clearly, it could have been worse : Gilbert could have forced him to wear that trully ugly Rudolph or whatever.

« It's looking good, Specs ! »

« Stop calling me that. »

« Alright, Roddy. »

Cold stare. Gilbert didn't seem to care. He flashed him a smile and found the stall owner to pay the sweater. Roderich looked in a mirror and thought the sweater was cute, indeed. Not his style, but... Hell, the guy was right. We are all children when it comes to Christmas. And Roderich... Kind of liked it, to be honest.

Gilbert got back to him, still wearing his heartwarming smile.

« You really bought me this ? »

« Yes. 'T was the least I could do. Sorry about your trenchcoat. But at least you can go home safely now. »

Roderich smirked.

« You just bought me my first ever Christmas sweater and you think you'll get rid of me this easily ? Oh please. »

« I don't know, aren't you mad at me or something ? »

« It wasn't exactly your fault... The true evil man in this story hasn't even stopped and apologized. Let me at least offer a hot cocoa to return the favour. »

« Really ? You like having troubles, don't you ? That's nice, but... Never on a first date. » Gilbert said with a wink.

Roderich stayed numb for a second before he realised.

« That's easy, then. Tomorrow evening at seven. Same stall as we met. »

He could feel his face burning. He wasn't good at flirting, but Gilbert's smile grew even bigger.

« But please, don't, uh... Throw hot chocolate at me this time. »

« I promise. » Gilbert said.

And before leaving, he quickly pecked his cheek. Roderich was as red as the Christmas sweaters surrounding him. But surprisingly happy, too.

He shrugged. Maybe it was just the Christmas mood affecting him. Or maybe it was something else. He couldn't wait to find out, tomorrow evening.


	4. Please Come Home For Christmas

Here we are for our second Christmas themed OS!

This one was written in a hurry at 1 in the morning on Christmas day...

 _Please Come Home For Christmas_ is a song by The Eagles.

Enjoy!

* * *

Please Come Home For Christmas

Well. Working on Christmas Eve sucked. Not that Gilbert would have wanted to spend the night at the everlasting and traditional family dinner (family meaning obscure relatives he had never heard of or forgotten about in the past year). He was a cop. And as awesome as his superhero-like daily life could feel, it still sucked when it ruined amazing plans he had made with his boyfriend for the day.

Instead of romantic dinner with candles, Champagne and cuddles -none of them was cheesy, but, you know... Christmas and all- he had lost count of drunk people he caught driving. The night was freezing cold and he was so tired... Gilbert craved for his bed. Warm and cozy bed...

"It's over, dude. We did it!" Antonio screamed before yawning.

"What?"

"It's two o'clock! We are off duty! At last!"

"Yeah, yeah. Great. Huh, merry Christmas, Tonio."

"Merry Christmas, Gil."

When they weren't busy arresting drunk drivers, they had talked about their (ruined) Christmas plans. Antonio didn't really mind escaping a dinner with his lover's family either. He felt a bit sad, though, because Lovino was staying at his brother's place and wouldn't be there to greet him when he would return from work.

As for Roderich, Gilbert didn't have a clue. What was his boyfriend doing? When he had left, the Austrian still didn't know if he'd go to the party his best friend was throwing. Gilbert secretly hoped he didn't, as selfish as it was. He didn't feel like going home to find the place empty and cold because Roderich was having fun somewhere else.

"Thanks. I'll see you in a few days, then."

"Bye, Gil! Drive safely!"

"Of course."

oOo

It was almost three in the morning when he made it home. Gilbert felt his heart jump when he saw the light was still on in the living room. Maybe Roderich had just forgotten to shut it down when leaving... Or maybe Roderich was waiting for him, not minding the late hour.

He took off his jacket, scarf, gloves and shoes and entered the living room. He smiled at the view... Roderich _had_ waited for him indeed, but fell asleep on the couch in the process. His head rested on his shoulder and his glasses were almost falling off his nose. He was wrapped in a blanket, an empty cup of tea was abandoned on the table and a book rested on his lap, still open. A few candles were burning all over the room while a bottle of Champagne awaited in a bucket of ice.

He walked in and the Austrian awoke.

"Gil...?"

"I'm home, honey."

What had he said about being cheesy? He _wasn't_ , period.

He approached his lover and kneeled beside the couch, meeting the sleepy violet gaze.

"I've... Waited for you. Tried to, at least."

"I figured that much." Gilbert replied with a smile. "Thank you, Roddy."

He kissed him gently, before parting their lips and suggesting:

"Champagne?"

"Cuddles?"

He poured two glasses while Roderich made some room for him on the couch and Gilbert joined him. They sipped their Champagne in silence, enjoying the simple presence of the other and the warmth surrounding them. Gilbert rested his head on Roderich's shoulder.

"Merry Christmas, Roderich."

He fell asleep soon after, and Roderich held him tight in his arms. It was everything he could have wished for Christmas.


End file.
